1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines in general and more particularly to a controller for varying the speed of a sewing machine electric drive motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to be able to start and stop the drive motor of a sewing machine while guiding the work piece with both hands. A common solution to this problem in the prior art of electrically operated sewing machines is to control the drive motor with a foot or knee operated remote control switch. While such a control has the advantage of keeping both hands of the operator free to guide the work piece while still permitting the motor to be rapidly started or stopped, the use of a foot or knee operated switch produces attendant problems.
One problem with prior art foot operated controllers is that they must be placed in position each time that the sewing machine is moved.
Another problem is that foot operated controllers are susceptible to being kicked out of position by extraneous foot movements.
Still another problem is that knee operated controllers must be rigidly attached to the sewing machine support table.